


New leaf on an old tree?

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Paris at the beginning of the new century made Coraline want to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New leaf on an old tree?

New leaf on an old tree?   
Rating: G

No copyright infringement intended.   
No money is being made with this fanfic.

Any lyrics from Jesus Christ Superstar remain the sole property of their original creators. The words just give a certain character food for thought at just the right time.

Life in Paris at the beginning of the new century made Coraline want to scream. A new year. A new century. So what! She had a new vampire lover who was suitably impressed with her ancient family and high vampire status. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She turned her back on everyone in Paris and went to Spain.

As she watched the crowds, especially couples, Coraline felt hollow and detached from everything. That is, until she listened to a talented musician at a nightclub. This ancient and sad vampire found she was drawn to Leonel, a very gifted Spanish guitar player. Leonel had the same kind of innocence, potent sensuality, dark hair and possessive streak just like Mick. Coraline realized that she was tempted to turn him just like she did Mick.

On their first date, Leonel chose a stage revival of a play from the 70's, Jesus Christ Superstar. Coraline figured she could sit though any kind of music for a few hours if she could look at Leonel's profile. She genuinely liked him and thought he was sexy.

The music shook Coraline's soul.

"I don't know how to love him, what to do, how to move him."

She forgot to breath.

"He scares me so."

Then she thought of Mick. Coraline walked out in the middle of the play. Leonel pulled at her arm.

"What is wrong?" She looked back just once.

"Have a nice, long life and have lots of children."

Coraline felt at peace for the first time in decades. She would return to the United States and plan how to get Mick back. It would take time to set up the background as a new person. She could use the Cure to convince Mick that she was someone else and make him fall in love with her again.


End file.
